The Darkest Powers of the Otherworld
by monkeysandfudge
Summary: The gang travels down to Bear Valley and meets up with our favorite pack of wolves.Better than it sounds. I suck at summaries. Try it and you just might like it. Kinda ooc
1. Chapter 1

"Tax due Chloe, pay up." Simon leaned over the monopoly board with his hand outstretched.

I sigh, count out $500 and hand it to him. I look at the monopoly cash in my hand. $100, $5, and three $1s. How worst can a hand get?

Derek rolled the dice and moved his piece 3 spaces. Then he read "Take $100 from each player. Everyone hands him $100. I look at my hand again. A $5n and three $1s.

Tori rolled the dice and moved her piece 5 spaces. "Go to jail? I'm innocent until proven guilt."

"Well it looks like you've just been proven guilty." Simon moves Tori's piece to "jail".

"Fine! Then I win."

"And how'd you win?"

"Easy! I used magic to escape, burst the jail into flames, made the cops beg for mercy, and was voted governor. Therefore, everything here is mine." She wiped all the pieces off the board and walked over to the desk. She wrote something on a sticky note and smacked it on the game board. Toriopolis. "Ha!"

"Guys," Mr. Bae walked in. "In 2 weeks, I'm send you all to school. I know someone who can make the papers I need in orders to do that. He lives in bear valley. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"How long are we staying there?" Simon asked as he started picking up the little houses.

"Actually, there's and house down there I've been looking into and there's a school isn't very far from it."

I started helping Simon pick up the pieces. "How far is bear valley?" I asked.

"About 3 hours away. Oh! And Chloe, I need to talk to you."

Mr. Bae led me into the kitchen. "Well Chloe, it's not much of a secret that you have half a million dollars over your head. An alias is necessary. We'll have your middle name be Chloe to rid of any complications. Furthermore, I'm giving you the honor of picking out your own name." I never though about that before. What should I name myself? "You have a couple of days to think about it. In the mean time, you want new hair dye right."

"No, I just totally love this color! It's like black and gray and it totally makes me look all necromancer-ish, ya know." I heard a chuckle from the living room and knew Derek was listening.

Mr. Bae laughed. "All right, all right, No need for sarcasm. The color should look natural but something that makes you look different from the pictures in the newspaper.

I thought about it. "Maybe some shade of brown?"

"That should work."

"Now its time for me to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

I waved him down and whispered in his ear as quietly as I can fearing Derek might hear. "Are Simon and Tori really twins?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are Simon and Tori really twins?" He jumped up almost tripping over the bar stool behind him. He waved me to the end of the hallway.

"When… who…" He stopped to think. "What makes you think that?"

"Someone at the lab told me." He thought some more.

"A random person that works for someone we don't trust tells you something, and you believe it?"

"No, but your reaction just confirmed it."

"Good point. Well… who else knows?

"If your asking does Derek, Tori, and Simon know, they don't but your gonna have to tell them someday."

"I plan to tell them."

"Tell me when, so I can buy a camcordor and make my first movie. I'll call it 'long lost twins'."

"And I'll call it 'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Attack of the long lost twins'."

"The name is kinda long, don't ya think?"

"Back on topic… I'll tell them sometime before you all start school."

"You don't have to tell them so quickly if-"

"No, no, they should know."

"I'll make it easier on you. I'll tell Tori and you tell Simon."

"Don't you think I should tell her?"

"To Tori, it dosent matter who tells her, Its all the same news."

"Alright then. You'll tell Tori and I'll tell Simon."

"Deal. Is there anything else you want to ask, Mr. Bae?"

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Bae'. I sounds too… formal."

"Then, when should I call you?"

"I see now harm in you calling me dad. After all, Its no secret that you'll soon be 'Mrs. Chloe Souza' and I'd be your father-in-law." I blushed hard enough to make cherries jealous. "Plus, even though they assume you were raising the dead, no one actually proved what happened in the crawlspace. For all I know, little Derek Jr.s could be popping up any second now." Forget cherries, I was sure my face were the color of beets.

"I-it, nothing happened!"

"Whatever, you say." Mr. Bae laughed as he walked back down the hallway."

"Wait! Who's gonna tell Derek?"

"You can tell him. He probably already expects it anyways." I watched as he disappeared around the corner, then I took a deep sigh.

"Tell, me what?" I jumped 10 feet in the air. I turned around and saw the one and only Derek.

"Can't you just show up I front of me once in awhile?"

"I'll think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey :D sorry i took so long. i'm lazy!(this was two pages on microsoft but now it looks so short) This part is sorta a fluff but kinda ooc. tell me what you think. and enjoy BTW Disclaimer: i am not Kelley Armstrong so therefore i don't own anything except the plot and the the oc's that will be showing up soon. ;p see ya!**_

"Tell, me what?" I jumped 10 feet in the air. I turned around and saw the one and only Derek.

"Can't you just show up I front of me once in awhile?"

"I'll think about it." He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "So, tell me what?" I walked in to me and Tori's room and sat down on the swivel chair. Derek came in and waited for a response.

"Simon and Tori are siblings, twins to be exact."

"Huh."

"You don't look surprised."

"I guess I sub-consciously expected it."

"Really?"

"Tori always smelt a little like Simon."

"Oh."

"So, I'm guessing Simon and Tori don't know."

"Uh-huh."

"Your dad's telling Simon and you're telling Tori?"

"So, you did hear."

"Bits and pieces… by the way, what made you so red?"

"It-it's a secret."

"Huh." Derek got up and started walking over to my chair. "I always wondered if you were ticklish."

"What!"

"Maybe it's a good time to find out." I scrambled out of the chair so fast, I tripped over the chair leg and fell to my knees. "Are you sure you don't what to tell me?"

"I'm sure!" I tried to get back up but, I was tickled back down. He tickled me until I was squirming around on my back, laughing hysterically. He stopped to let me catch my breath. I tried to jump up to catch him off guard but he caught me before I could. I thought of another plan. I kissed him. My plan was to run while he was distracted but… then Tori walked in.

She sighed, walked over to the dresser, pulled out some pjs. On her way out she turned around. "Considering you're already in one, I can't say 'get a room' , but could you at least pick a different one." She walked out and shut the door.

Derek looked at me. "Well, that was… fun." I stood up, laughing as I walked over to the door. A hand landed on me shoulder. "You didn't think I forgot did you? But I guess I'll let you go."

"You better." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." We left the room laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked out into the kitchen. I sat on a bar stool around the island. I watch him as he fixed himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and then another and then another.

"Derek."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Mid night snack." I looked at the peanut butter sandwiches stacked up on the now full plate.

"Some snack." He chuckled while I giggled. He handed me the peanut buttery butter knife and sat down beside me with his PB&J filled plate.

"What? No snack for me?"

"Only a nibble." He said while handing me a sandwich. We ate in silence for a couple seconds.

As I ate I thought about what kit said. "Derek?"

"hmm?"

"If my name wasn't Chloe, what would it be?"

He grunted as to say "hold on."

After he swallowed he answered "Use your mom's name."

"Hmm… call me Jennifer."

"Jennifer…"

"Yep, that's the name I'll use."

He nodded and took another bite. When we finished, we watched TV til Mr. Bae suggested we go to sleep early.

-I slept through to night in a dreamless sleep.-

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on a door, "Dang it, Tori! You've been in there for an hour now! You're not the only one here! Other people have to use it to! Simon yelled at Tori through the bathroom door. "Tori! Hurry up! I have to pee!"

"There's trees outside."

"Tori!"

"Fine." I heard the click of the door opening.

"Finally."

"Whatever." Tori walked in the room. "Oh, sleeping beauty's awake." Tori stated as she reached for the blow dryer.

I sat up and yawned. "Morning. What's the time?"

"9 something, so get up. We're leaving at noon."

Up, showered and fed, I was sitting on my bed, packing my things. Suddenly, a drop of water fell on my hand. I looked up and squeaked. I jumped and landed on the floor with a "thump!" I looked up and saw Derek. "I was in front of you this time." Derek grinned.

I got up slowly. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. I look up at Derek. He had on jeans and green T-shirt with a towel around his neck. Hair dripping wet and emerald green eyes feverish.

"Are-"

"No, I'm not changing today."

"Maybe, we should asked your dad if we could can leave tomorrow instead."

"No need, because I'm not changing today and plus, it's only a 3 hour drive, Chloe."


	5. Chapter 5

12:15 - We set off.

12:30 - At the mall getting school supplies and clothes (and hair dye).

2:45 - Dyed hair :)

3:30 - Food Court!

4:12 - On our way to Bear Valley

5:30 - Traffic, Traffic, Traffic

6:05 - I was right and someone had to change.

Derek finished changing. "You look pretty hairy for someone that's not changing into a wolf today." I joked. He snorted. "I guess, I was right once again." He rolled his eyes and laid down beside me. Derek still gets tired after his changes but not as tired as the first time. Now he can easily jump up and run around a few minute after he changes but, since it takes a few hours for him to change back, most of the time he just chooses to sleep off some hours. I laid my head on his back and ran my hands through his fur.

I found myself waking up to the sound of Derek's growl. I looked in the direction he was growling at. Peeking from behind a bush was a wolf. It was a tree-bark brown and had a sort of feminine look to it. Its blue-green eyes were the only thing that gave away that this is a werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I'm so sorry. I know I haven't uploaded a chapter since school started. I've just been soooooo busy. So, a few days ago I read Kelley's short story "Facing Facts" and I found out my story was a bit off. I thought Simon and Tori were twins. Sadly, their only half siblings. I'm keeping them as twins in my story (and in my head) though 'because it's too late to change it. (Plus, I like them better as twins. ;p ) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and the oc's.**

Derek nudged me. He wants me to back up into the forest. I took one step back and the wolf made a low growl. Derek tensed and nudged me again, as if to say "keep on going." I took another step back. The wolf growled louder, and then ran off into the woods.

After one quick look around the clearing, Derek turned around and bumped me with his nose. I ran but didn't get very before I couldn't hear Derek's footstep. I stopped and turned around. He was just standing there. I took a closer look and notice he was in stuck in a binding spell.

A black girl with black shoulder length hair walked out from her hiding place. She was a couple inches taller than me and she had dark brown eyes. She looked about 12 maybe 13 year old. "You're on private property."

"Not only are you on private property," another girl walked into the clearing. "You're on pack territory." This was probably the werewolf from before. She had tree-bark brown hair that stopped just before her shoulder blades and blue-green eyes. A smile crawled onto her face. "Oh look, a mutt and his mate, not your average run of the mill sight. Anyways, why ar-" she was cut off by a ring. The black haired girl took a cell phone out of her back pocket. They exchanged a look and then she answered the phone. I listened to one side of the conversation.

"Hey…..Yeah, their fine…..As soon as we get back to the house….. Were in the back….We found a mutt and his mate camped out here….looks pretty young….yeah…keep em?…..Cage?….Got it…See ya." She hung up. "Elena says to keep em until she comes and if they make any move to attack lock then in the cage. She should be here in a few."


End file.
